<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Provoke him by Quetzin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205272">Provoke him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzin/pseuds/Quetzin'>Quetzin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzin/pseuds/Quetzin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In world where Queenie didn't changed sides and Leta didn't died. Tina is eager to begin a relationship with our favorite magizoologist, but after trying for a month without success she decides to provoke out of him some type of reaction. That way at least she will make him suffer, while having fun.<br/>This fanfic is 100% smut, I haven't decided how far I am going with this, either way it isn't for kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein &amp; Tina Goldstein, Tina Goldstein &amp; Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Tina was seeing at the street from Newt’s window. Her cup of coffee now forgotten for the through of her host and his lack of action. She knows that he is shy but her jealousy for the article should have gave him prove enough to figure out her feelings for him. He isn’t dumb, Newt Scamander was just shy, but that didn’t prevent the tension between them from growing. A month, she had been staying with him, for four weeks and he hadn’t done or said anything. Even if she had made sure that their rooms are next to each other and in the basement away from Queenie, Jacob, Kama and Nagini whose rooms where in the second floor of his flat.</p><p>            “You should take the initiative” Said Queenie. As always stinking her nose where it does not concern her. “I am just saying that you should provoke him…” That was curious, she had already tried that, and she knew it. “I am not talking about verbal communication.” Said Queenie with a smug smile. Tina can feel the heat on her cheeks at her sister implications. That was just a little bit too much, yes, she wanted him to say or do something, but can she do it? What if this makes him distance himself from her? “Don’t worry, he is going to fall for it. Trust me.” She said with a wink and took a seat next to her.</p><p>            Maybe Queenie is right. Maybe she should begin doing small things to make him squirm, if it doesn’t work at least she would make him suffer for his silence. Sweet, torture it will be.</p><p>            “We can go Shopping tomorrow.” Announced Queenie. That was a little too much, she can make it work with what she already had, maybe borrow some things from her but she didn’t need anything new. “Come on Teenie. If you are going to do this, you must do it right.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>            The Next day, was indeed torture, but for her, not for the British magizoologist. No, Tina was suffering by Queenie’s ideas, of how to get him in the palm of her hand, from short skirts to a pronounced neckline and even scandalous nightgowns and lingerie. It was a little too much, but Queenie insisted on it.</p><p>            Tonight, Newt will pay for making her wait.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>            Dinner was an interesting affair that night. Queenie and Tina where acting strange, well more like Tina was acting strange that type of behaviour was normal on Queenie but on tina? It was strange.</p><p>            “You know what is going on don’t you?” Asked Theseus, he was siting on the living room waiting for him. He knew that he would go up for a glass of water before heading for bed, he was predictable in his nighttime routines and he knew it. “She was giving you bedroom’s eyes” proclaimed Theseus, but that sounded as bullshit, Tina isn’t interested in him in that way and more importantly she is dating another guy, Queenie told him when she arrived here.</p><p>            “That is impossible.” Responded Newt</p><p>            “Well, it was oblivious to me. Why can’t you see it?” Theseus was exasperated, but he didn’t know all the story.</p><p>            “She is courting someone else.” Was the short explanation.</p><p>            “Did she tell you?”</p><p>            “Her sister told me” Theseus lifted an eyebrow, still not convinced of his brother argument.</p><p>            “Well from where I am standing, she seems eager to catch your attention.” He said with a smug smile</p><p>            That wasn’t really truth. Yes, she had been trying to bring up the conversation of the French ministry for the last month, but as a good and coward man that he is he had avoided the topic with all his wit. She seemed frustrated after ever attempt, but he couldn’t go on in that topic without fearing that in the end she will tell him that she is in love with that American auror and not him, the strange and odd behaved magizoologist.</p><p>            “Well, she isn’t.”</p><p>            “If you say so, Fido.” With that his brother headed to the hearth. After a quick farewell, he disappeared on the floo network.</p><p>            Newt just shrugged off his brother implications and went down, to the basement. He had a small room down there, a room that he had parted in half so Tina could have some privacy. They have lived next to each other for a month and there hasn’t been any improper accident so far. Newt was cautious with this, he didn’t want to make Tina flee form his home, or worse the country, he wanted her to stay there… with him, even if they were just friends.</p><p>            He came out of his thoughts when he noticed tina’s door open and peeked curiously at the room. In the inside he could see Tina in a short and little blue nightgown, that hugged her body perfectly. The sight of her in that type of attire made his imagination run wild. He was transfixed by the scene, he couldn’t take his eyes off her, and she didn’t seem to notice his eager eyes as she gently raised a leg to the bed and slowly began to slip out of her stockings. He was perplexed, by every inch of naked flesh, her skin seemed so smooth and perfect in the low light of the room. He could feel himself harden at the sight... she was magnificent…once the task was done, she lifted her gaze to give him a small smile and a wink.</p><p>            “Sorry… I… Goodnight” Said a flustered Newt at being caught staring at her in such position. Well at least she didn’t seem offended by his stare.</p><p>            “Goodnight, Newt” She said in a voice that only made him more flustered he could feel his heart rate increase and his cock twitch with interest by just how she had intonated his name, she sounded so sweet and passionate but at the same time out of breath. He couldn’t stay there transfixed with her so he fled to his room, before he would humiliate himself further.</p><p>            Once settled down in his bed he couldn’t stop but take into consideration his brother proclamation. Was there really a possibility that she wanted to be with him just as badly. That was preposterous, she was just being nice, maybe she didn’t want to make a scene now but tomorrow without a doubt she is going to reprimand him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           "Newt…” Tina moaned his name as she guided his hands to her waist, she was dressed in the blue and small nightgown of the other night. Her lips envelope his in a gentle kiss, a kiss that he was eager to deepen.</p><p>           Newt keen to feel her near pinned her to the wall where he could feel her trying to tangle her legs around him, the firm and toned legs that she had uncovered for him in that sexy and slow fashion of hers just a few hours ago.</p><p>           Tina gasped his name in approval while her fingers climbed to his neck massaging his scalp. One of his hands landed on her hips urging her to move, to create the necessary friction that they were dying to feel, while the other one griped one of her legs to curve on his hips. She moaned at the sensation of the alignment of their bodies.</p><p>           Tina threw him a wicked and pleasureful smile as her hands began to descend slowly from his shoulders to his stomach, with one hand she began to undo the fastenings of his trousers, while the other caressed his cock through the fabric…</p><p> “tsk tksks  ks tssssk”</p><p>            Newt woke up at the sound of shrieking near his ear.</p><p>            “Picket… What did I tell you about waking me up” Said an exasperated Newt at the interruption. His dreams were the only place were left his desires and craves run wild. The only place where he let his body run on instinct rather than logic.</p><p>            Picket replied with another round of offended shrieking. He overslept for 15 minutes and Picket was already throwing a tantrum.</p><p>            “Let me dress, and then you will have breakfast.” Replied Newt to the little bowtuckle.</p><p> </p><p>            After finishing with the feedings in the basement with the help of Naggini. Newt went upstairs for breakfast while Naggini stayed downstairs claiming that she had already eaten. Newt mustered that did must have taken place when he overslept this morning, so he kept his way to the kitchen.</p><p>            “You are just in time Honey.” Said a gleeful as always Queenie, while Jacob put down some pancakes in the table, next to some tea and coffee. That means that Tina is still here, he just hopeed that she wouldn’t want to talk about the mishap of yesterday. “Teenie, breakfast is ready” she singsonged, with that absurd tone of voice that told him that he was being teased by her knowledge of his thoughts. He shouldn’t think of that while he was next to her, so he decided to center his thoughts around the business at the ministry of today. That way she would poke her nose somewhere else.        </p><p>            “Coming” Said Tina who made it to the table and took the seat in front of Newt.</p><p>            At the begging he was focused in how to approach the different cases of magical creatures in the office. Who to assign to which creature, and the lecture that he was going to give them before they could go out to the field. His team on the Magical beast department was at least considerate with the creatures but lacked the knowledge of how to treat them as they deserved, nothing he couldn’t fix.</p><p>            “Pass me the syrup, Newt” Asked Tina. Taking his attention from his plans. He still hasn’t peeked up at her fearing that maybe she would give him a look full of disgust for his behaviour last night.</p><p>Newt nodded and passed her the syrup; he lifted his gaze until he found her waiting hand. “Thanks” She said in that tone of voice that made him want to make sinful things to her.</p><p>            Newt looked up at her, the moment that he took in her appearance he almost chocked with his own saliva. She was wearing a low neckline blouse that let him see a good deal of her breast, the milky and perfect skin exposed was teasing his control and composure. Was she trying to kill him?</p><p>            Tina smiled at his attention, but she didn’t say anything she just continued eating her pancakes. She took a bit after soaking it in syrup, but in the journey from the plate to her mouth a few drops of syrup fell on her collarbones and he followed their path to her perfect breast with a hungry look. He wanted to follow that path with his mouth to savour her milky skin.</p><p>            “I would have to change.” She mused to herself looking down to see drops disappear in her neckline.</p><p>            “What are you doing today, Newt?” Asked Jacob taking him out of his daydreams successfully. Newt immediately glanced his way; he had forgotten that Queenie and Jacob were in the same room. Jacob had really saved him from embarrass himself, he was going to begin to drool at any moment.</p><p>           He was giving him a compassionate look while Queenie had that smug smile plastered on her lips, she was paying attention to his thoughts then, after begging her to not tell Tina about his sinful thoughts he answered Jacobs question.</p><p>            “The normal, save some creatures and infuriate my brother in the ministry.” Said a stuttering and flushed Newt, after all tina’s little show had really affect him.</p><p>            After the syrup incident the meal went out smoothly, Jacob talked about the possible locations for his and Queenies new bakery. Tina and Newt just listened to them, while they discussed the pros and cons of having it in a muggle district or a wizard one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           “Newt… You are here early” Said Theseus.</p><p>           He had decided to arrive to work earlier than usual, with the excuse of having a busy day ahead, it wasn’t really a lie. Still his nosy brother had to be the one that he had encounter in the lift. He had bad luck today it seems. He just wanted to run from his feelings toward a certain brunette witch, and the ministry looked as the perfect place for that.</p><p>           “I need to do some work before the others arrive” He replied with the same lie that he had told his American guests.</p><p>           “Is she… Perhaps trying to seduce you?” Asked a gobsmacked Theseus with a knowing smile.</p><p>           Newt turned beetroot. She was not trying to seduce him; it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. That and his subconscious searching for signals were there was nothing and making all her movements appealing and sensual. She was after all with someone else.</p><p>           “Don’t worry brother. I am going to help you through this.” Said his older brother with that smile that infuriated him, whatever that he was planning can’t be good. Or at least not good in his definition.</p><p>           “I don’t need your help.” Said an offended Newt.</p><p>           “You are coming willingly early to the ministry.” Stated Theseus. “You hate the ministry. You hate your office job. You run away from it at the first chance. I even know from a good source that a desk job was your boggart.” Said Theseus with a serious face, he pokes him in the chest with every affirmation, demonstrating just how much he knew him.  “So, I am going to help you get laid.” He finished with a smirk.</p><p>           Newt gasped at the forwardness of his brother statement; he could feel the brush climbing from his neck to his face. Theseus was insane, Tina didn’t like him like that. Even if she liked him that way, it wasn’t his business.</p><p>           “Or I could just let her torture you.” Theseus lifted his gaze deep in through, he looked more deranged than usual. “I could even begin a bet pool!” He said with a smirk plastered on his face. The lift announced his department and before he knew what happened Theseus had shoved him out of the lift to the hallway.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>           Newt arrived home late that day. No, he didn’t arrive late to avoid Tina, the calm and ordinary day had turned into a nightmare. The first reason was his brother and his petulant bet pool, that half of his aurors where already part of. He wouldn’t be surprised if Tina already knew of the bet. He really had to talk to her about it and clarify that it was Theseus idea and that he had nothing to do with it. Tina wasn’t in the same aurors team as Theseus but still the gossips in the ministry spread quickly. He just hoped that she had take it as a joke. Yes, a joke from his infuriating older brother.</p><p>           The second reason was a bunch of wizards that thought that they could possibly manage to tame an ironbelly. At least the dragon was still a little baby, so it didn’t do much damage and the culprits managed to get out unscaled from their little adventure. Still that little accident left Newt with a new ward and unfortunately more paperwork. That is why he left the ministry late. When he had controlled the situation with the dragon in his case and the wizards handled to the aurors he had to do the damn paperwork.</p><p>           And the third reason, was the bet. Yes, the teasing of the bet pool, the moment that he arrived at the ministry the aurors began to make their way to him. Some just told him, the dates in which they had put their money. Others tried to give him advice on how to please her. He ended closing the door and working on his case, he didn’t want to humour nosy aurors. At least no one dared to go down there, they still feared the case after the little mishap a few years ago. In summary one of the secretaries of Theseus had tried to summon him, she went down there but the niffler had assaulted her. Her reaction was to get out screaming of his office, he saw her running to the lift from the other side of the hallway. After that his case became some type of urban legend, the story turned even more bizarre every year. He was proud of that, it meant that no one would enter again, but since that day he kept the case close to him.</p><p>           Well at least all his creatures had already been taken care of. Thanks, Merlin, for Bunty and Naggini, in days like this when the ministry was a little too much, he thanked all the deities that he had them to help him. Newt took a glass of water and headed downstairs to have a well-deserved sleep.</p><p>           He had reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard her voice. “Don’t worry, darling. He must be on his way” Said Tina, he approached the direction in which he had heard her voice. He found her near his office in his Aurey spot, the armchair had turned ragged from its not so graceful landings.</p><p>           She was covered with a blue blanket petting Dougal gently, at least from there he could see that she wasn’t using a nightgown, it seemed to be some type of normal white pyjamas. He felt the disappointment spread in his system, maybe last night was just an accident, and after all his brother was wrong. The Demiguise scurried away the moment that he had sense him, he must have searched for comfort when he didn’t arrive to the nighty rounds.</p><p>           Tina turned to see him watching her near the second row of stairs. “what took you so long?” Asked an irritated auror, in the same tone of voice that she had used in Paris. Was she angry for yesterday? Or maybe for this morning?  </p><p>           “Long day at the ministry.” Was the simple explanation that Newt gave her. However, that wasn’t enough for Tina, it almost seemed like she already knew why he was home so late, but she wanted him to tell her. So, Newt followed his gut and took a seat next to her, to tell her about his new ward and piles of paperwork that he had to fill after that.</p><p>           But she was still glaring at him with the same odd look she gave him in Paris, could it be that he had heard about the bet pool? After all, she was an auror and he knew that Theseus team liked to talk a little too much.</p><p>           “Are you angry?” Asked Newt carefully. For him Tina was even more dangerous than the fully grown ironbellys that he had tamed in the war.</p><p>           “No” came the short retort from her. The answer told him the exact opposite. She was very angry and worst of all she was angry at him. That only meant one thing that she had heard about the bet and was very displeased of the idea. It broke his heart that even the thought of been with him was so nauseating to her, she didn’t even take it as a joke, like Leta had done when similar bets had run around in Hogwarts.</p><p>           “Theseus team made the bet pool …” He began to stutter, but he was cut by her.</p><p>           “Who is she?” She demanded with venom on her voice, to the surprise of Newt.</p><p>           How is it that the full gossip didn’t arrived to her, she was in the same department as them after all, was this story like the one of his case? The story had already torn so much that when it reached her ears, she didn’t take notice that she was the woman the bets were centred on.</p><p>           “Do I know her?” Asked Tina, to take out Newt from his thoughts. Newt was watching his shoes very closely; he was surprised by the conversation. It even seems as Tina was jealous…</p><p>           “Yes” He said. He was telling her the truth after all.</p><p>           “At least tell me who is she” she sounded broken, as if in any moment the flood gate will open and crash in despair.</p><p>           Newt emboldened himself and met her eyes. She immediately avoided his gaze looking at the entrance of the basement. “Well, she is here…” Tina grunted, probably thinking of Naggini it was the only other female on the house apart from Queenie, but she didn’t count, after all she was basically married to his best friend. “and I am talking to her right know” Newt finished.</p><p>           She beamed at him, finally meeting his gaze. Her change of behaviour let him out of breath, she was jealous then maybe Theseus was right. But even if he was right, then why did Queenie had told him about the auror. “Goodnight Newt” Said Tina who was standing next to the armchair, at some point she had stood up and he hadn’t even realised. But now that he was seeing her, he was left speechless. She was only wearing a man shirt, it barely covered her, he could see all the extension of her legs, and even have a glimpse of her butt cheeks. As alluring as she looked, the shirt could even be a symbol of what she shares with the American auror. Yes, the shirt must be his.</p><p>           He observed her making her way to her room. If she was letting him see, then he must take advantage while it lasts. She made it to her door, however, she lingered there and turned to him with a smirk, taking into notice how Newt was ogling her. “I hope you don’t mind; I took your shirt.” She said with that sensual tone of voice, then she closed the door. Leaving behind a flushed Newt with more questions than answers.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             “Queenie! It isn’t working!” Said a distressed Tina the moment that she closed the door of her sister bedroom.</p><p>             “He will eventually succumb, Teenie” Said Queenie calmly. She was applying some make up and fixing her hair in the little pocket mirror that she always had at her side.</p><p>             “I have the feeling that it isn’t his shyness that is preventing him from acting. There most be something else…” Said Tina looking for answers from her sister. She must know what is troubling their British host. She always knows what is going on with everyone.</p><p>             “I can’t tell you.” Said Queenie looking down at her shoes. What could it be? After all Newt was more than interested. She can see that he appreciated her little shows very much. In the last one he even stared without shame directly at her. And if she was honest with herself, she enjoyed making them for him, the look that he gave her made her felt bold, sensual and sexy. It was other kind of magic that he performed in her with only one charged glance that leaved her lustful for the real thing.</p><p>             “I made a promise with myself; I won’t use my legilimency actively, it only has led me to trouble. Your thoughts are easy to deflect… But Newt isn’t as quite as you or Jacob.” Said Queenie.</p><p>             “Tell me what is going on with him. Please…” Said Tina begging for her sister help. The younger Goldstein kept her sight on the floor. Insecure of breaking her promise with herself.</p><p>             “if you tell me I will teach Newt occulumnecy.” Said Tina</p><p>             “Okay… but don’t be mad with me.” Tina nodded in response. “Do you remember that I told you how Jacob and I ended up in England?” She asked with her eyes fixed on the door.</p><p>             “Yes, you used a love potion to make him come with you. You told Newt about the magazine, he broke the love enchantment you and Jacob fought, you chased me to Paris. They somehow found out and followed you.”</p><p>             “That is a good resume yes, but you are missing something.” Tina closed her arms in front of her sister who was looking even more guilty.</p><p>             “I told him that you thought that he was engaged and that…” she glimpsed up at her then back to the door. “that you began to date Mr. Tolliver.” Finished Queenie in a frenzy.</p><p>             “WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!!!!!” yelled an exasperated Tina as Queenie fled from the room. She must be aiming to exit the house and come back when she was calmer, but that won’t happen. Tina was furious with her sister little plan to avoid telling her this.</p><p>*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*</p><p>             Newt and Theseus were drinking a cup of tea in the kitchen table, discussing a case of a band of nifflers that had sneaked in the Buckingham Palace last week. They were planning to put some repellent enchantments to other similar locations around the country to avoid another incident like that one.</p><p>             "What the fucking hell!!!!!!” the muffled yell was heard around the house, the brothers stopped completely their conversation to look in the direction of the stairs, to see a very guilty looking Queenie head downstairs with a furious Tina close behind.</p><p>             “You are not running out of this one!!” Said Tina enraged with her sister. Newt and Theseus looked from behind the table.</p><p>             “I didn’t tell him a lie.” Queenie defended herself. Tina started to laugh at her sister statement.</p><p>             “It was a lie; I didn’t date him. I told you that, so you could stop looking at me like I was a fucking lost puppy.” Stated a Tina. </p><p>             Newt couldn't help but to feel a bit of hope emerging in his chest. That maybe she was talking about her supposed American boyfriend. Perhaps he still had a chance...</p><p>             “But you went out…” said a confused Queenie, before she cut down by Tina</p><p>             “I went for a walk, the moment that I exited the apartment I would change to my normal clothes.”</p><p>             “I am so sorry Teenie…” Tina was furious Newt can see it in her stance and the glare that she was giving her sister was even more charged than the one that she would give even Grindelwald.</p><p>             “You even make me seduce him, to avoid telling me you little…” Newt's breath hitched hearing her confirm what his brother had been claiming the whole week.</p><p>             “JA, Told you so!!” Exclaimed Theseus, making the sisters aware of their presence on the kitchen.</p><p>             “Shut up idiot” Said Newt trying to hide beneath the table with his irritating brother.</p><p>             “Newt! Come out I know you are there” Said Tina more collected than a few second ago. Newt stood up with his brother who still had that devilish smile plastered in his face. “Just for the record, I am single” She said with a heavy look full of meaning directed at him, the same type of look that he had given him last night, when she had informed him that she borrowed one of his shirts. Theseus patted him in the back. “I will see you all of you later.” She announced as she went out of the house. Leaving the three of them shocked, or at least Newt was shocked.</p><p>             The living room stayed in silence until Theseus broke it with a fit of laughter. Newt gave him a hard look, to which he responded by laughing even harder.</p><p>             “I WON!!!!” Yelled Theseus.</p><p>             “I didn’t bet” Said Newt.</p><p>             “Not you, Leta. It is my first time winning.” Said a very excited Theseus while he to headed to the door. “See you later Fido.” He said as farewell. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Graphorns… danger of extinction… Tina…” Newts mind was rambling, all he could think straight right know was that Tina was single, maybe he could be able to change that soon “NOO! GRAPHORNS!!!... misunderstood creatures… smooth skin…” with a heavy sigh Newt left his desk and began to walk in circles around his office. The possibility of Tina wanting more than friendship with him was really making him crazy. What should he do? He had to do something; it was oblivious that she was waiting for him to make the first move. Should he invite her to dinner? Or just kiss and declare all his love for her.</p><p>            A knock on his door took him back the real world. Newt was sure that it must be another Auror that wanted to ‘help him’ by giving ‘good pointers’. He didn’t even glance at the door, he just entered his case to escape from the Auror, or worst his brother. His case was his safe place to hide away from infuriating and nosy people.</p><p>            He lied down in the empty habitat of the thunderbird, the case itself was quiet. Since he returned to London, he had moved the creatures from the case to his basement where the habitats where more ample and comfortable for them. He climbed to the center rock that was elevated at least a meter, in the thunderbird habitat which was his idea of a comforting place. He had always love that the feeling of the sun heat on his skin with the soft breeze that took away all his insecurities and troubled thoughts. He closed his eyes and let the breeze relieve him from his frustration.</p><p>            “Do you miss Frank?” Newt sat up in a flash at hearing her voice so close to him. She was reclining her arms in the rock just a few centimeters away from him. “Sorry, you didn’t answer the door, so I entered… and I saw the case…” Explained Tina.</p><p>            “It is okay. I just thought you were another Auror.” Explained Newt, but Tina lifted a brow annoyed by his response. “Sorry, I thought you were one of Theseus Auror’s. There is nothing wrong on being an Auror.” He began to ramble, but Tina cut his uneasiness with a hearty laugh that resounded in the empty case.</p><p>            “I understand” Said Tina with a sweet smile that eased away Newts anxiety.</p><p>            “So…” Newt began when Tina just stared at him.</p><p>            “Oh yes. I promised Queenie that I would teach you Occlumency.” Said Tina climbing in the rock next to him.</p><p>            “My mind annoyed her? And I thought that she just loved the gossip.” Said Newt trying to joke and hoping that Queenie didn’t tell her about his daydreams. Tina just laughed, it was the most beautiful and melodical sound. He made the commitment to hear that harmonic sound more often. A happy Tina was all that he wanted, if she was happy, he was happy.</p><p>            “Oh don’t get me wrong she still loves to gossip. But after what happened with Jacob, she wants to stay away from the other minds. To avoid more misunderstandings, and well you are the only one that keeps thinking to loudly for her taste.”  She explained.</p><p>            “So, I am annoying?” Asked Newt half joking and half serious. He really wanted to know if she considered him to be annoying, almost everyone sees him as much trouble than he was worth of.</p><p>            “Just a smidge” she said with a fake British accent. “But I like you how you are.” She took his hand and interlaced their fingers, to squeeze in a comforting way. Newt got lost on her eyes, her deep brown eyes that make him feel like a small boy lost in the depths of a dark luminous lane that promised a colorful future. “So… occlumency” Newt broke out his wayward thoughts, to focus on what she was saying.</p><p>            He only nodded in response to let her know that she had all his attention.</p><p>            “Well, I am going to teach you to imagine guards then I am going to try to enter your mind. Easy.” She said calmly.</p><p>            “You are going to enter my mind? As Queenie?” He became nervous what if she caught wind of his daydreams or the actual dreams and sinful thoughts that had been in his mind since they began to exchange correspondence.</p><p>            “Don’t worry I am sure that there is nothing on your mind that could scare me.” she recomforted him but Newt doubted that. “And it won’t be exactly as Queenie, you are going to be able to see what I see.” That made Newt even more nervous he was going to panic if she sees any uncomfortable image or scene, but he didn’t want to turn her down.</p><p>            “So, the walls?”</p><p>            “Yeah, just imagine a fortress around your mind, fortify it in the best form that you can” Newt nodded when he had already pictured the desired fortress. “Now imagine different defensive and offensive qualities, I always visualize soldiers, archers, catapults and the like.” Newt visualized the soldiers and archers but instead of catapults he chooses dragons and nundus for attack.</p><p>            “Okay… Now what?”</p><p>            “Now I will try to enter your mind, Scamander” She said with a smug smile and a wink that make Newt nervous and… could it be exited?                       </p><p>            “I apologize in advan-.” Before he could finish Tina casted the spell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>              Newts mind was at first a haze of vivid colors that little by little began to form blurry images that finally materialized in real scenes as she passed in quick succession through her sight, she could see some interesting moments.</p><p>              Newt as a schoolboy talking with a little picket.</p><p>              Newt approaching a dragon, while other soldiers took a few steps back in fear.</p><p>              Newt finding and buying his case in a no-maj second-hand store.</p><p>              She let the scenes slide until one catch her attention. At the beginning it seems to be the memory of their farewell in New York, but in this memory or maybe dream? Fantasy? He turns one last time. He is still staring to the floor when he returns to the memory version of herself, he stays still for perhaps a minute and then in a quick movement he kisses her, passionate heated and without holding back. Their hands wander, so much that it even seems that the scene should carry on in a bedroom. One of them, apparate them back to her place, to her bedroom. Where Newt pins her to the wall and began to take her clothes of as she does the same with his.</p><p>              The scene, dissolves as Newt finally takes control of the guards in his head.</p><p>              “I was enjoying that…” mumbles Tina. Newt opens his eyes as plates at hearing her. He must be nervous, about him pushing his boundaries or something of the sort he always worries about that.</p><p>              “So sorry that you had to see that” he apologizes. Tina gave him a wicked smile and slides on the rock until she is pressed to his side.</p><p>              “I am sorry too…” she says in a whisper to his ear. He goes still, fraught of the possible rejection, not considering her actions just her words. “I am sorry that it didn’t happen that way.” She finished leaving a kiss on his neck. Newt shivers involuntary at the sensation, and she could even see the goosebumps in his arms in reaction for her proximity.</p><p>              “You want me to…” he is interrupted by Tina’s arms as she slides on his lap with her legs straining his core with hers. His hands fall on their on accord to her waist.</p><p>              “Show me what happens next… I am curious.” She whispers. And moans the moment that he began to kiss her jaw and neck as his hands began to wander on her sides. She slides her hands through his hair and pulls him into a searing kiss, that Newt deepens more by pulling her even closer. Her hands began to undo the bottoms of his shirt.</p><p>              One of his hands slip to her hip and caress her as she moves in a circular motion searching for the friction that her body needs, she grunts when a line of heat makes itself known. His other hand began to caress gently one of her breasts. She moans in approval as his lips trail down to her neck. He doubles his attention on her breast, as she pulls him for another heated kiss.</p><p>              “NEWT!! Come out you coward!” Yells Theseus as he opens the shred door and see them making out in the Arizona space. “OH!? YES!!!!” He yells at seeing the compromising position in which they are, Tina’s hands on his half-opened t-shirt, and his hands on her breast plus the fact that she is atop him are a very suggestive notion to were things were really headed. They untangle the moment that Theseus had screamed the second sentence, but still the older Auror had seen enough.</p><p>              “What do you want?” Asked an irritated Newt almost growling to his brother. Tina used the moment to hide behind the rock, and out of the teasing gaze of the Auror.</p><p>              “I came to ask for your expertise on three headed dogs.” Said Theseus with a smug smile as Newt buttoned his shirt again.</p><p>              “You mean a Cerberus?”</p><p>              “Don’t give me that face, you know that you shouldn’t be hooking up during office hours.”</p><p>              “We weren’t…” Said a mortified Newt full of embarrassment for his brother teasing.</p><p>              “I am sure that what I saw was heading to more than heated snogging.” his brother said with a loud laugh</p><p>              “oh, shut up. Where is it?”</p><p>              “In your office, an Auror found it in crime scene. Had fun. But not too much, I am not ready to be an uncle.” He said gleefully as he made his way to the exit.</p><p>              Tina can imagine Newts face turning a lovely tone of red at the last comment. After a taking a big gulp of air he turned around to search for Tina with his eyes.</p><p>              “Well, it seems like the occlumency lesson would have to wait.” Said Newt reluctantly.</p><p>              She got near him, close enough to continue where they had left off. “So, that is how we are naming it? Occlumency lessons?” she whispered as she draws a line with her finger from his hand to the commissure of his mouth pausing on his chin.</p><p>              “What about…”</p><p>              “Newt!! The dog is still waiting for you!” Yelled Theseus.</p><p>              Newt looked up to swear his brother, in a fluid movement he cupped Tina’s face in his hands and gave her a last searing and short kiss full of promises.</p><p>              “Later” he said as goodbye, leaving an astonished Tina stunned in place. She recovered quickly just in time to catch him in the stairs of the case. She took a handful of his shirt and dragged him close to her. His hands landed on her hips to avoid falling. “You better, Scamander. I would like to show some of my…” she paused, as her hand caressed the waistline of his trousers. Forcing his body flush to hers by thrusting her hips to his “fantasies too” she finished. Newt moaned her name in response.</p><p>              With her point made she exited the case. To see Theseus Scamander comfortably seating in Newt’s desk with a folder in hand and big three headed dog with a muzzle in each head.</p><p>              “Finally!”</p><p>              “Shut up Theseus” Said Newt.</p><p>              Tina leaved after giving one last naughty smile at Newt and a glare to the Auror.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The real fun begins in the next chapter sorry :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, but this is the last chapter and it is way longer than the others XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         “NEWT!!!!” Yelled Theseus, as he hit him in the head with the palm of his hand. “You should know better than to bang your girlfriend in the office.”</p><p>         “I… We…” He stuttered </p><p>         “I don't want to know the details. Just take care of this one. Cleave found him with some drug dealers, we think that it was used to get rid of the competition.”</p><p>         Newt got near the Cerberus and after a long gaze between the two, he assured himself that it was safe to caress the beast. </p><p>         “Be careful, it almost chops off Cleave's head.” Said Theseus at seeing his brother with the creature. </p><p>         “That is because Cleave is a pompous ass. I am sure that Toby just wanted to play.”</p><p>         “And it already has a name” Theseus replied under his breath. “That is why he just got a girlfriend” He said when the door of the office closed behind him.</p><p>         “I heard that!”</p><p>-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*</p><p>         The day had finished smoothly, he even managed to finish Toby’s case without divagating too much on the event’s that happened in the case with a certain brunette Auror. </p><p>         He was finally done for the day; his thoughts can now roam freely without coming in the way of his work. Now his mind was free to analyse what his next steps with Tina will be. Now that she had shown him that his feelings were reciprocated, he can finally open his heart with her and show her all the affection and love that had been growing inside him since the day that he left New York. Now he can finally confess that he loved her.</p><p>         It should be easy to tell her everything, after all earlier in the day she couldn’t take her hands off him. The memory provoked a small smile at the image of Tina desperately holding him back for a last lingering kiss, just the memory of it left him wanting for her touch.</p><p>         With the events of earlier in mind Newt began to arrange some of his papers around to head back home to the arms of that mesmerizing witch when he heard a knock on the door. He ducked down the desk quickly, thinking of another auror that came to impart his knowledge to him. It was obvious that the prick of his brother had already turned around the ministry gloating about the Scamander’s “way with the ladies”. Expertise that he seriously lacked on, if his and Tina’s interaction depended only on his forwardness, they would still be in the longing glances phase. </p><p>         “It seems that I am late.” Whispered the woman for which he was longing for.</p><p>         At the sound of her voice Newt tried to swiftly get out of the floor but failed miserably by hitting his head with the desk. </p><p>         “Are you hiding from me?” She asked as she kneeled next to him. Newt avidly watched her move closer to kiss the way from the base of his neck to his ear. “I was eager to continue our studies in…” she said as her hands moved to grip him by his bowtie to stand up with her. “Occlumency.” Newt just nodded perplexed. He really couldn’t know if she was really talking about Occlumency or… other things. She unleashed his bowtie and moved her arm to hold his and guide him to exit his office. After the quick retrieval of his case, he almost forgets it underneath the desk. </p><p>         The walk from his office to the chimneys, was plagued with curious glances and whispers from most of the ministry employees. Some Aurors, went so far as to throw him dirty looks, probably losers from Theseus bet pool. The good side of the experience was that no one dared to interrupt them for a talk. So, in less than 15 minutes they were already in the basement of his flat. Alone. Bunty had finally accepted and followed her work hours.</p><p>         Tina guided him by the arm to her room where she sat down in the bed, while he just kept himself in his feet near her waiting for her to do something. She just reclined herself backward with the heels of her palms looking up at him with a naughty smile that spoke of mischief. </p><p>         “Well, since you have been leaving me wanting for over a month and enjoyed my little shows… you will have to make one for me” she said with a smirk. </p><p>         “Ah, show? “Asked Newt confused and embarrassed at the notion he didn’t even know how he would give her a show. What could he do to stimulate her without touching? Was there some type of human mate dance that he didn’t know about? He slightly remembers the dances that some of the prostitutes did for the soldiers in the war, but he didn’t pay them too much attention, he should have at least studied their ways of seduction instead of trying to drown in alcohol.</p><p>         “Yes Newt. Take off your clothes for me.” She said in a commanding but soft voice. </p><p>         Newt just nodded and began to take off his blue coat in his paused and insecure way, his normal way. </p><p>         “Not like that” she moaned in disapproval. She took him by the lapels of his suit to make him sit in the bed as she stood up in the spot where he was a few seconds ago. “I will show you. Then it is your turn.” Tina waited for his response that was just a quick nod from him, his tongue was tied down from the moment that she closed the door. </p><p>         She slowly trailed the tips of her finger through her sides until her hands were on the top of her shirt buttons, she moaned in pleasure as her hands unbuttoned her shirt slowly. “I am imagining your hands doing it” she said with a smirk as she introduced one of her hands to touch the uncovered skin of her stomach and slid it up to one of the still covered breasts. “That your big rough and calloused hands are caressing my nipples.” She says in a lustful voice.</p><p>         He stood up from the bed and went directly to embrace her, turning her around so her back was against his chest “Let me then.” He told her in a feral voice that she had never heard coming from him. The sound of that beastly tone of voice only turned her on even more, as the insatisfaction from earlier came back with a vengeance. “Let me show you how much I love you.” his hands were moving slowly from her hips to her stomach eliciting all types of sensations in her. She could feel the goosebumps erupting in her skin as even the small patches that he didn’t touch buzzed in excitement. Her cunt was really drooling from need, she could feel the borders twitch and heating her insides were desperate for having him inside her. </p><p>         “You don’t know how much time I have waited for you to say that.” She told him in a shortened voice overwhelmed by the feeling of his fingers grazing her clothed skin. </p><p>         In a smooth and quick movement, he turns her in his arms to initiate a heated kiss. She took advantage of the position to push him back to the bed. Where he sat with a surprised look at being interrupted in the middle of what was a promising searing kiss. She smiled down at him, but before he could speak, she was striding his lap in the same position from earlier in the case. </p><p>         “Tina…” he moaned in her hair at the feeling of her core making friction with his erection. </p><p>         “Mnnn, Newt. You feel awesome through the clothes. I wonder how you feel bare.” She whispered in his ear with the most seductive tone that she could mold her voice into. </p><p>         Newt felt a shudder run down his back at the mention of feeling her bare against him. She began to take off his clothes. As he continued to caress her from her breast without undressing her, after all she hadn't told him to do that yet. </p><p>         “Take them off” She said as the hand that was gripping her hip met her skin underneath the underwear. “Take everything off.” Came her commanding voice again at not feeling any kind of action from his part.</p><p>         “As you wish milady.” He said in the most gallantly way that he could conjure, but the spell was broken by the wanton in his voice that talked more of indecent things than anything.</p><p>         Tina felt his hands undressingher form as her chemise and girdle were thrown away, the feeling of his hands in her bare skin was intoxicating, the callouses in his hands were making wonders to her, but the more that he touched her the more desperate that her center became.</p><p>         Her hands stripped him from his clothes in a blink, to be honest she didn’t do the job, she used a quick wandless spell, to take them off, but he was too preoccupied with pleasuring her breast with his mouth to even notice the indecent use of magic. </p><p>         She moaned loudly when his erection came into contact with her still clothed center, that had to change, but Newt was too engrossed with her breast to notice his unclothed state. So, Tina decided to make him aware in the best way. Her way of making him notice it was by paying back. She began to massage the top of his dick to spread the pre cum accumulated, she received a surprised grunt from Newt as his hands stilled against her breast and side. “Honey, take them off.” She moaned in a sweet and lustful way that had Newt’s hands rushing to the fasteners of her trousers. He urged her to stand up to take them off, but she refused and used the same spell of earlier to take them off. </p><p>         Both moaned loudly at the heavenly feel of the proximity of their heated centers. But it wasn’t enough, she wanted to feel him inside her, after all those nights alone conforming with only her fingers to achieve her pleasure, she needed him. And feeling it so close to her, her walls clenched and heated just by the thought of him breaching in. </p><p>         “Tina, Love. Can I.” He asked for permission as in one of her thrusts his tip graced her wailing center. </p><p>         “Yessss.” She moaned as he breached inside her, each delicious inch felt divine, her walls accommodating him, as the fullness invaded her completely.</p><p>         When he was all the way in, he stopped to let the both used to the feeling. “Newt…” Tina purred, as her hands got a hold in his shoulders to begin to rock her hips in an easy and unrushed way. The desperation and need from earlier was satiated by their union, but it was coming back again, in the form of something much more pleasing.</p><p>         “You feel, amazing Tina.” He moaned in her ear as he followed her thrust with his hips and helped her move with his hands on her hips. He began to feel her spam. Or rather he felt her tunnel, squeeze him in a delicious way that had him almost come at the unexpectedness of it. “Yes, Tina.” He grunted as her orgasm gripped and squeezed him in delectable ways.</p><p>         “Newt!” She screamed as the feeling exploded completely and with force inside her.</p><p>         Newt grunted in response, and after a couple of thrust he came too in the same blissful heaven as her.</p><p>         Newt took her in his arms to accommodate the two of them comfortably in her bed. “I am right to assume that you don’t want me to go?” Asked Newt still bashful after what had happened between them.</p><p>         “Stay, you still owe me a show.” She whispered with her face resting in his chest as her hands held him down to the bed.</p><p>         He chucked at the cheeky response but didn’t try to come with a good retort. The two of them snuggled in bed waiting for sleep to claim them. The only thing that was on Tina’s mind was how right was her sister and her insinuations. After all, the best way to take out Newts shyness, was with her intrepid boldness.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was my first smut. Let me know what you think.<br/>should I continue writing smut?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>